Election Day
by CaptainInuyasha777
Summary: AU. Ah, the magic of YuGiOh characters running for President... Kaiba and Katsuya vs. Motou and Motou... But what happens when a crazed paparazzo snaps some photos of the Democrats doing something they shouldn't? First chapter redone. Now includes yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A rewrite of my original Election Day story. This version is WAY better.

Notes on changes:

1- **I changed Joey to Jou.** It's just easier that way. The original names for everyone. Kind of.

2- **I added more detail.** Thank God. The thing was all dialogue, now I've got some decent meat on them bones.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This country needs a new leader," a tall brunet announced into the mike. A huge crowd cheered for him. "This country needs help, and I am the one capable of helping it," he continued, sharp blue eyes surveying the mob.

Anxiously waiting nearby was a blond man, nervously tapping his foot, watching the brunet with apprehensively twitching brown eyes. He tugged on the collar of his suit, loosened his emerald green tie, and turned to the woman next to him.

"How d'ya t'ink 'e's doin'?" he asked, Boston accent thickened heavily by the adrenaline rush.

The woman, also blonde, glanced over the crowd with seductive lilac-colored eyes. "I'm not sure, Jou. I think he may be screwing it up."

Jou looked at her, eyes widened into huge earthen pools of fright. She snickered, then burst into wild laughter.

"You know full well that I'm kidding. He's passing with flying colors," she reassured him.

"Dat ain't funny, Mai," Jou said with a pout.

Mai looked him over sharply. "Senators do not pout."

Jou sharpened his gaze into a glare.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, we'll make a Vice President out of you yet," Mai proclaimed proudly, turning once more to watch the waves of signs reading "Kaiba-Katsuya".

---

Two men, one frighteningly tall and the other laughably short, sat at a table in a comfortable hotel with a stack of papers between them.

The shorter one ran his fingers through the wild, tri-colored spikes of his hair. "I don't know, Yami," he began shakily. "I still think the paragraph on gun control would come before the one on battery recycling." A tired lock of blond hair hung in front of his innocent purple eyes, and he brushed it back only to find it replaced by two more locks, one of black and the other of purplish-red.

Yami sighed, his nearly identical spikes of hair shivering as he shook his head.

"In fact, we should get rid of the battery recycling part completely. It's not a major issue."

Yami shook his head again. "You tell my speechwriter that. He told us we're only supposed to rearrange this thing, not delete parts. Besides, it may not be major, but it is too an issue."

Yugi rolled his eyes, and they were met with a glare from Yami's crimson ones.

"Come on, Yami, Honda is never going to notice if one paragraph is missing," Yugi pleaded.

"You go get some sleep, I'll work on this," Yami replied absentmindedly, waving vaguely in the direction of Yugi's bedroom.

"Alright… don't stay up too late, okay?" Yugi asked as he trudged sleepily to his bedroom.

"I won't," Yami said reassuringly, surreptitiously crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I saw that."

* * *

So, what did you think? Better than it was, ne?

Please review!

-Ci7-


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter hasn't gotten much attention yet, but it'll climb. I know it will. This next chapter is short like the first one. I don't have a lot of space to make long chapters in my notebook.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Honestly, Jou, what did you think?" the brunet asked as he pulled off his crisp, white dress shirt.

"I think you were fantastic, Seto," Jou replied, leaning over to give the brunet a kiss. "You are a much better speaker than me. I get all nervous and my accent starts getting noticeable."

"I know. That's one of the things I love about you." Seto pulled a T-shirt over his head and straightened it out to view the words "Kaiba for America" written on it in red and blue permanent marker. "Why did I agree to this? Just imagine the scandal if some crazed, paranoid paparazzo finds out about us. Probably a patriotic psycho who thinks he's doing the country good by exposing a presidential candidate as a fag. This is too risky, Jou."

"With my luck on our side, Seto, we have nothing to worry about," Jou declared confidently. "Relax."

Seto sighed and climbed into the hotel bed. He rested his head against the pillow before suddenly sitting up and reaching behind him to retrieve the gold-wrapped chocolate mint that had been forgotten. "You want this?" he asked simply, holding it up toward where Jou was removing his own shirt.

Jou shook his head, concentrating on undoing the buttons that kept slipping from his fingers. "Damn… things…" he muttered, frustrated. His fingers slipped once more and he tore the shirt off, tossing it into a trash can at the other end of the room. "Stupid thing."

Seto set the mint aside and rested his head back on the pillow as Jou slid into bed next to him. Seto reached his arm over and Jou cuddled into him, resting his head just below Seto's shoulder. Jou was asleep instantly, allowing Seto some time to think.

---

At twenty minutes after three, an exhausted Yami stumbled into Yugi's bedroom.

"Yugi… i can't sleeeeep…" he moaned groggily, collapsing onto Yugi's bed. Yugi looked over at him.

"Yami, it's three-twenty. AM. Go to your own room, lay down, and fall asleep. That simple."

Yami reached his arm over and said simply, "Cuddle."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, but scooted over so his head rested on Yami's chest. Seconds later, Yami was asleep, and Yugi followed suit shortly.

* * *

A little odd, I know, but the story's moving fast. Next chapter begins the real plot of the story! MWAHAHA!

I didn't do that.

Seto's little prediction is more right than either of our lovely couple thinks…

Review please!

-Ci7-


End file.
